Sem Palavras para Descrever  Prólogo
by Grivous
Summary: Em alguns dias, Octavia vai estar tocando o seu último show de sua carreira musical na Vila dos Pôneis Ou Ponyville . Os fantasmas de seu passado continuam a assombrá-la, isolando-se de todos que ela. Mas ela descobre algo muito mais do que apenas o fim.


Sem Palavras Para Descrever

– **Prólogo –**

Fanfic por Grivous

O Universo e os Personagens vêm do desenho

_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ por Lauren Faust e Hasbro.

_Obrigado:_

BeeAre,Ganon_ and _goggy _por tentarem me ajudar_

_a escrever esse fanfic em Inglês._

Canterlot poderia estar mais ensolarado neste dia, mas por algum motivo as moléculas densas de gás das nuvens que rodeavam a cidade bloqueavam os raios solares do sol da Princesa Celestia e suas sombras cobriam todos os cantos, becos e vielas da cidade com uma cor escura e tenebrosa, dando uma sensação de frieza e solidão nos pequenos cidadãos.

Os abafados sussurros dos trovões davam a entender que uma pancada de chuva está por vir, mas que ela ainda não havia embarcado para Canterlot. As árvores, as moitas e as flores se mexiam aleatoriamente mas não dançavam a favor do vento. Estavam robóticas demais; sem cor; sem coordenação; sem vida.

Para onde foram as belas e radiantes cores de Canterlot? O que houve com as belas plantas e animais do parque? Por quê tudo está tão cinzento? Tão preto e branco? Tão incolor? Tão... _morto?_

Os Wonderbolts patrulhavam o céu cinzento de Canterlot, em alerta para qualquer ameaça natural que essa chuva possa realizar. Claro que poder ser uma chuvinha qualquer, mas nunca se sabe o que realmente pode acontecer se essa 'chuvinha' não for tão pequena como se diz ao seu respeito. Do alto, os Wonderbolts podiam ver tudo o que se passava por Canterlot. Eles estavam, por enquanto, vigiando os pôneis que andavam pelas ruas da cidade.

"_Por que eles estão patrulhando a cidade? Não deviam estar fazendo algum truque ou show em algum lugar?"_. Sim, mas os Wonderbolts fazem mais do que apenas truques, shows aéreos e aberturas de grandes eventos como no _Grande Gala Galopante_ ou _Competição dos Melhores Voadores-miríns_.

"_Sério?"_. Sim, muitos mais do que isso.

Eles são a elite da Força Aérea de Equestria, responsáveis pelas mais difíceis e arriscadas missões de patrulhamento e investigação em territórios selvagens e desconhecidos. Eles também dão suporte aéreo aos pôneis guerreiros terrestres em missões de confronto direto contra qualquer ameaça iminente. E quando a situação fica crítica para os pôneis guerreiros, os Wonderbolts partem para o ataque com seus voos rasantes e suas complicadas, mas precisas, evasivas. Assim, os pôneis guerreiros conseguem tempo para para se reagrupar ou, se ficar crítico demais, recuar.

Dois pégasos uniformizados com um collant azul, estampas amareladas e um par de óculos protetores estavam sobrevoando o parque que se encontra ao lado da Avenida dos Famosos, onde todos os pôneis famosos como Hoity Toity, Saphire Shores ou até mesmo Photo Finish, vivem(ou trabalham).

"Praça. Limpa. Bolt, responde?" disse uma égua de crina amarelada que pareciam labaredas. Ela falava ao minirádio em seu ombro.

Pode não parecer por olhares terrestres, mas, enquanto esses dois pégasos voavam, fazia muito barulho; o vento que atravessava os canais auditivos deles impedia de se comunicarem oralmente; a única solução era se comunicarem por via rádio.

"Entendido. Bolt respondendo." respondeu o pônei de crina prateada ao rádio. Ele acompanhava a égua de crinas flamejantes, alguns metros atrás dela.

A égua e o Bolt já estavam sobrevoando a Avenida dos Famosos. Os dois olhavam para as casas, vendo alguns pôneis entrando ou saindo deles, e os que estavam andando pela rua. Nada de diferente ou anormal até agora. Bolt estava olhando do lado esquerdo da Avenida dos Famosos quando ouviu seu nome pelo rádio.

"Bolt?" era a égua de crinas flamejantes que ele acompanhava.

"Na escuta. Sim, Srt. Spitfire?"

"Eu preciso pousar nessa parte da Avenida. Você poderia, por favor, ficar de tocáia enquanto estou no chão?"

Bolt levantou uma sobrancelha. _"Ela disse... "Por favor" ?"_ pensou ele. Bolt não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir.

Spitfire tem um temperamento leve e caloroso com os outros pôneis, mas durante o seu trabalho como uma Wonderbolt, seu temperamento muda absurdamente. De uma pônei gentil e atenciosa, ela se transforma numa mandona e casca-grossa; dura como aço e áspera como uma lixa. Muitos novatos saíam da academia onde se treinam os futuros Wonderbolts por... não conseguirem 'satisfazer' as necessidades dela.

Sim, da Spitfire. Mas muitos(pouquíssimos) profissionais eram encontrados quando conseguiam satisfazê-la. Bolt é um ótimo exemplo dos muitos(pouquíssimos) que conseguiam. Aquele "por favor" da Spitfire foi o suficiente para deixá-lo irriquieto com a "súbita" mudança de temperamento dela.

Bolt olhou para Spitfire. Ela estava alguns metros voam a frente dele; ela olhava para o chão. Bolt tentou ver no quê Spitfire estava tão focada. E então, ele entendeu com um leve aceno com a cabeça.

Bolt voltou a olhar para Spitfire. "Entendido-"

Num piscar de olhos, Spitfire virou seu corpo a 45º graus para direita, diminuindo sua altitude até os telhados das casas na Avenida. Spitfire deixou Bolt para trás; ela pretendia fazer isso mesmo sem a resposta dele.

"... Dispensada." Bolt rolou os olhos ao terminar a frase e não pôde conter seu suspiro.

Um peculiar pônei cinzento saía de uma casa. Ele estava usando uma capa de chuva transparente, dava para ver que ele estava carregando uma mochila por baixo da capa. A casa era simples, possuía apenas dois andares. Em frente ao jardim de margaridas e pápoulas da casa, havia três caixas de correio; _todas_ estavam cheias. O pônei cinzento trancou a porta com a chave em sua boca e guardou-a por debaixo do tapete de boas-vindas.

"Aí embaixo não é o melhor lugar para se esconder uma chave. Falo por experiência própria..."

O pônei cinzento deu um sobressalto ao se assustar com a voz que vinha por de trás dele. Ele virou sua cabeça e encontra o rosto de Spitfire, com um sorriso maroto no mesmo. O pônei cinzento suspira de alívio.

Spitfire ergue os óculos protetores de seus olhos. "Você está indo fazer uma visita a ele, não é?"

"_Ele..."_ pensou o pônei cinzento.

O silêncio permanceu durante um tempo. O céu soltou um ou dois abafados trovões durante o mesmo. Finalmente, o pônei cinzento respondeu a ela com um aceno com a cabeça.

O rosto do pônei cinzento era indistinguível, ele estava obscuro pela sua franja mas podia ver uma longa crina escura saindo pela abertura da capa de chuva.

"..." Spitfire estava sem palavras. Ela não sabia o quê dizer ou o quê perguntar. Algo a incomodava.

O pônei cinzento, sem dizer uma palavra, trotou até o portão do jardim, passando por Spitfire.

Spitfire também não disse nada, ainda que queria. Nada a impedia de falar, só a sua boca que não abria. O pônei cizento já havia alcançado o portão. Ao encostar o casco no portão para puxá-lo, Spitfire quebrou o silêncio:

"Srt. Octavia..."

O pônei cinzento congelou, com o casco ainda no portão.

"... Há um assunto que quero debater com a senhorita. Eu sei que você não vai querer responder... mas eu só quero que você me escute."

O pônei cinzento virou o rosto para Spitfire. Seus olhos profundamente roxos acinzentados encaravam os olhos amarelados de Spitfire. Octavia respondeu a ela com um aceno com a cabeça, junto com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Spitfire respondeu de volta com um sorriso rápido e frio. Octavia odeia esse tipo de resposta, mas ela ja entende o motivo de Spitfire por esse chulo sorriso.

"_Alguma coisa a incomoda. E parece que eu não vou gosto do quê quer que seja que ela queira falar comigo." _pensou Octavia enquanto Spitfire se aproximava para perto dela.

"Obrigada, Srt. Octavia."

Spitfire passou pela Octavia, atravessando o portão. Octavia seguiu-a e fechou o portão em seguida.

"Por aqui, por favor." Spitfire gesticulou gentilmente com seu casco para o lado esquerda da rua.

Por este caminho, elas chegarão ao Hospital Central de Canterlot. E é para lá que elas vão.

_**Fim do Prólogo**_


End file.
